


【GGad+ggAD】诱惑 PWP 非4P

by GRASS_W



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 08:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GRASS_W/pseuds/GRASS_W
Summary: 刚刚成年的阿不思迫不及待地想要变成像叔叔邓布利多那样学识渊博、儒雅迷人的教授，于是有一天他趁大家不在家的时候偷偷溜进邓布利多的房间穿上了他的衣服。





	【GGad+ggAD】诱惑 PWP 非4P

**Author's Note:**

> 天雷滚滚，出轨，乱L  
> 天雷滚滚，出轨，乱L  
> 天雷滚滚，出轨，乱L
> 
> *Ad双性设定，教授带球  
> *阿不思设定为邓布利多的远房侄子  
> *盖勒特设定为格林德沃和前妻的儿子

“妈咪，来，走这边，”金发的英俊少年小心翼翼地搀扶着一个红褐色头发的成熟男人，男人戴着半圆形的金丝眼镜，气质斯文儒雅，但圆润的体形和微微隆起的腹部诏示着他怀有身孕的事实。

“小心一点。”

“不用这么紧张的，盖勒特，这才四个月呀。”邓布利多握住少年搀在他腰间的手，想要将其移开，继子的过分贴近让他有些抱怯，这孩子长得太像他父亲了。

“妈咪……”察觉到怀中男人的推拒，盖勒特干脆一不做二不休双手搂住邓布利多，下巴从身后搭到男人肩头，撒娇似的左右晃动。

“我从来没见过我的亲生母亲，听说她就是在怀着我的时候发生了意外，结果我被迫提前出生，她也……我不想……”说着说着少年的声音带上了哭腔。

“好了好了，都依你。”邓布利多无奈地拍拍少年的手背，这不是盖勒特第一次为了亲近他而提起生母了，但他不管听几次都无法拒绝这个金发少年，他只要一想起还是小包子的盖勒特一个人孤单地跟着他那个冷硬的父亲磕磕绊绊过日子的样子就忍不住再多照顾他一点。

邓布利多和格林德沃都是彼此的初恋，这一点毋庸置疑，但不可调和的矛盾让他们过早的分开了，再相遇时两人都已进入了不惑之年，反而是他的儿子盖勒特有着邓布利多记忆里的样子，一模一样的金发、一模一样的异色双瞳、一模一样的桀骜不驯。

好不容易找回爱人的格林德沃怎能再次放手，他当晚就把邓布利多压在落地窗边操了个彻底。面对格林德沃猛烈的追求，邓布利多最终还是答应了他的求婚，带着他唯一的亲人，也是他一手养大的侄子阿不思住进了格林德沃的别墅。更意外的是在两人复合一年后邓布利多竟查出了身孕，这让格林德沃欣喜若狂，又担忧万分，两人在多次商量之后还是决定冒险留下这个孩子，他们已经错过彼此太久了，迫不及待地想要把那些时光通通补回来。

感受到妈咪的妥协，盖勒特眼前闪过一丝灰暗，他极快地隐藏好自己的欲望，扭过头在中年教授的脸上轻啄一口：

“就知道妈咪最好啦~我们再去那边逛逛~”

 

别墅里只剩下了阿不思一个人。

格林德沃先生从早晨出门后就一直没出现，莫约还在忙于工作，晚饭后盖勒特哥哥提出要带叔叔出门走走，他就借口要看书留在了家里，在邓布利多担忧的表情中告别了两人。

盖勒特的声音远远地飘回来：“妈咪别担心了，阿不思都是成年人了，一个人在家不会有事的。”

阿不思从记事起就待在邓布利多叔叔身边了，叔叔的父母早亡，自己也是，听说警员们花了很久才查到自己还有一个仅剩的亲人，就把年幼的自己交给了他。记忆里的叔叔总是忙碌的，他总有做不完的课题和教不完的学生，但他从来不会疏忽关心自己，该有的礼物和陪伴一个都不落。他从小就在大学校园里长大，叔叔的学生都是哥哥姐姐，叔叔的同事都是叔叔阿姨，以至于某一天叔叔突然带着他住进了富人区的大别墅他都十分的不适应。

别墅属于一个叫格林德沃的先生，他据说是叔叔年轻时的恋人，现在他们已经结婚了。但阿不思有些怕他，格林德沃先生总是不苟言笑的，那双诡异的异瞳盯着他时，阿不思总觉得自己像是被什么大型的猛兽死死盯住了，下一秒就要被拆吃入腹。

格林德沃先生是许多人毕生都难以企及的高度，他英俊、孤傲、仿佛能洞悉世间的一切，崇拜他的人都把他当作神。阿不思从不怀疑这些，因为他也觉得格林德沃很厉害，但这种厉害仿佛有点过了头，到了他只能仰望的地步，相比之下叔叔邓布利多才是他最为崇敬的人，他渴望着自己有一天也能成为像邓布利多那样学识渊博、儒雅迷人、能受到所有学生喜爱的大教授。

静悄悄空荡荡的房间像是敞开大门的宝库，不断低语着引诱阿不思。

他从前一直和叔叔住在学校的教职工宿舍，房子很小，也没什么空间，叔叔本想把卧室留给他，但他强硬地自己搬去了书房，这是最基本的礼貌。只是两人的生活用品还是只能一起放在邓布利多的房间，书房实在是太小了。

所以在他印象里叔叔从未表现出什么个人喜好，更不用说欲望了，但就是这样清心寡欲的叔叔却突然结了婚，还怀上了孩子，让他不得不产生强烈的好奇。邓布利多结婚这段时间也是阿不思忙于学业的一年，所以他依然更多地住在学校里，还从来没有见过叔叔现在的房间呢。

怀着满满的求知欲，阿不思蹑手蹑脚地打开了主卧的门。

阿不思在这栋别墅里也有属于自己的房间，只那一间就比他和叔叔在学校的整个房子都大了，让他惊叹了许久。但主卧明显还要更大，宽阔的房间处处点缀着巴洛克风格的纹样，精致成套的家具有序地摆放在内，光是纯白的雕花衣柜就占据了一整面墙！脚下柔软的地毯让他感觉像是踩在云端，而房间正中摆了一张极大的床，床上并排放着两个枕头，柔软蓬松的褥子让人恨不得马上扑进去。

阿不思看呆了，但他内心也隐隐觉得这样的房间才配得上叔叔。

他悄悄拉开身旁衣柜的门。映入眼帘的是一排排黑色的西装大衣，他赶紧阖上了柜门，红着脸深呼吸几口，这些肯定是格林德沃先生的衣服吧。

他又打开了另一格，这回没错了，里面有许多邓布利多平常讲课会穿的休闲西装和衬衣，两人还住在学校的时候他曾偷偷穿过，叔叔的身量比自己大上许多，阿不思穿着它们的样子就是偷穿了家长衣服的孩子，小小的满足之外只有滑稽。他一件件仔细地看着这些衣物，在一旁看到了一截陌生的粉色面料。

阿不思抽出来一看，小脸立刻又羞得通红，这是一件丝绸质地的粉色睡袍，轻薄丝滑，一看就知道穿上后必然是能透出些什么来的。

但他还是不禁拿着这袍子站在穿衣镜前朝身上笔划，火红的发丝配着粉色的丝绸是一种别样的诱惑。他一件件褪下身上的衣物，光裸着穿上这睡袍，系上腰带，纯洁的少年皮肤上还泛着水光，胸前的红缨却已经透过丝绸隐隐可见了。

叔叔怀孕了，乳房一定比我丰满很多吧？肚子也会鼓起来一些，叔叔的身体总是很诱人的，阿不思知道一些学长总是盯着他们的教授看，甚至还有人在校园论坛上公开夸赞邓布利多教授挺翘圆润的屁股。看着镜中单薄的身体，阿不思幻想着自己有一天也会变成叔叔的样子。

他又裸着脚走到了床边坐下，思考着自己以后也会拥有一个丈夫吗？像格林德沃先生这样的？他会把自己压在柔软的大床上狠狠进入，把精液灌入自己体内，让自己怀上他的孩子吗？阿不思低头摸了摸自己纤瘦的腰肢。

“阿不思？”低沉的声音从门口响起。

阿不思猛地回头，白发的中年男人站在房门口定定地看着他。

可怜的少年几乎都要吓傻了，他足足愣了有三秒，瞪大的蓝眼睛里满满都是水光。

“对…对不起，我马上就走……”红发的少年想要脱下叔叔的睡袍，但惊觉自己底下什么都没穿，只好笼着前襟用手遮挡赤裸的地方快步想要离开，祈祷着中年男人能马上忘了这件事。

但慌乱的他还没走到一半就被男人狠狠抱住了，格林德沃掐着他的下巴侵占着他的唇舌，吮吸着他嘴里的汁液，凶狠的力道使他的舌尖都在发麻。

“不……不…格林德沃先生……”

他奋力推拒着，但男人只是不耐地扯下他腰间的系带将他的双腕牢牢捆在身后，双手一使力，托着他的屁股将他抱起压在了床上。

失去的束缚的睡袍敞开在身体的两边，格林德沃拉开了面前一双修长的腿，仔细欣赏着泫然欲泣的红发少年。

“阿不思，你和邓布利多年轻时长得简直一模一样。”

最隐秘的地方毫无保留地暴露在了长辈面前，阿不思羞得眼眶都红了，他努力扭动着想要合拢双腿，但男人卡着他脚踝的手就像镣铐一样纹丝不动，而被反绑的双手连遮挡一下都做不到。然而就是在这样的折辱下，阿不思身下的花瓣不断翕动，竟在格林德沃眼前泛出了一丝水光。

中年男人伸出两指粗鲁地揉搓着阿不思的花心，陌生而强烈刺激让红发少年发出了崩溃的哭叫，他的眼前一片模糊，从未经历情欲的身体很快就浑身颤抖着在男人手心里达到了高潮，花穴里喷出的蜜液濡湿了整个私处，而他稚嫩的性器也在未被安抚的情况下高高挺起。

格林德沃看着面前瘫软的少年，心思一下子飘了很远，他想起他和邓布利多年少时在乡间火热的恋情，就和那年的盛夏一样的热烈奔放，但这样的时光终究一去不复返了。他很幸运能在这样的年岁里找回他的教授，但他又克制不住地追寻那些早已消逝的东西。他发誓他从未对年幼的阿不思产生别样的情感，但当他看到当年的恋人穿着现下昂贵性感的睡袍温驯地坐在他们共有的大床上时，心中澎湃的欲望就像飓风掀起的滔天海啸一般汹涌而出。

“格林德沃先生……”阿不思终于缓过气来，却发现自己依然大张着腿仰躺在男人面前，忍不住痛哭出声，“叔…叔叔……我们这样……”

“嘘，嘘——”格林德沃贴近了，把他压在身下，“你就是邓布利多……”

他看见阿不思的眼神都发直了，格林德沃将自己的手指探入少年细嫩的花穴，沾满了粘液的手指仔细探索着周围火热紧致的内壁。从未有过的侵入感让阿不思异常紧张，他不自觉地绞紧了蜜穴，用力含住了体内的手指，雪白的大腿根都在颤抖。

他知道这样是不对的，但成熟男人的施与对他来说就是致命的诱惑，阿不思忍不禁沉浸在白发异瞳的中年男人营造的爱欲欢愉中，接受着他大力的揉捏，接受者他粗暴地进入。格林德沃巨大的性器在他隐秘稚嫩的花穴里稍稍放松，又狠狠插入，前端的龟头几次顶到花心，阿不思甚至觉得体内的这条热龙会顶入他的子宫。

他哭泣着：“请松开我…松开我，我想抱抱你，格林德沃。”

格林德沃低喘一声，就着深深插入的姿势抬起他的腰身，就在少年以为他要解开捆绑住他双手的丝质腰带时，男人掐住他的纤腰翻滚着将两人掉了个位置，巨大的性器猛地侵入，阿不思从喉咙深处发出一失控的尖叫。

“啊……”

双手依然被牢牢反绑在身后，身体的重量让男人的性器顶入了前所未有的深度。阿不思崩溃地低泣着，他颤颤巍巍地施力在跪坐的膝盖上，想要逃离格林德沃的欲望，稍稍拔出一点，丰沛的爱液就从两人交合处溢出，顺着他的大腿一路流下，在床单上留下一片水痕。

白发的中年男人怎会容他逃脱，大手再次握住他的腰肢往下一摁，同时下身往上一顶，再次将自己深深埋入湿润紧致的天堂。

红发少年被顶弄得没了丝毫力气，只能软软地窝在男人怀里，承受着身下仍不停歇的性器，高高低低地发出呻吟。

 

邓布利多站在自己的房门前，大脑一片空白。

隔着门板，房内传出了肉体激烈的交合声，他的丈夫居然在他怀孕时在家中的房间和别人偷情。

或许这才是真实的他？邓布利多突然有些迷惘，他已经四十多岁了，十八岁的自己将人生的初次给了当时更为年少的少年，三个月后就分开，再相遇后仅仅一年又给他怀上了孩子，算起来他和格林德沃共同生活的时间还不到两年，他怎么能觉得自己了解格林德沃呢？

谁都知道格林德沃的信徒将他奉之为神，为他生，为他死，那神不该偶尔的垂怜吗？

他不知道。

 

“妈咪，别听了。”盖勒特半搂着他走向自己的房间，他也就亦步亦趋地跟着他向前。

金发的少年抱着他和衣躺到床上，疲惫的身躯终于得到片刻放松，他怔怔看着眼前盖勒特俊俏到妖异的脸庞，忍不住伸手抚了上去。

少年冲他笑笑，将自己的手覆在他的手背上，在他的掌心烙下一吻。

“妈咪，别想他了，陪陪我好不好，我真的好爱您。”

邓布利多看着盖勒特真诚而清澈的眸子，鼻头有些酸涩：“傻孩子。”

不料少年突然沉下脸来，猛地翻身将中年教授压在身下：“妈咪，我不是小孩子了。”

他伸手解开邓布利多胸前的衣扣，因为怀孕，男人只穿了一层十分宽松的外套，很快盖勒特就能将手伸进去了。他缓缓揉捏着男人涨起的双乳，渐渐加重力道。

“别……别这样…快停手！盖勒特！”

本就酸胀无比的乳房被少年不知轻重地把弄着，邓布利多几乎哭叫出声，这太难受了，磨人的酸痛从乳腺蔓延到了四肢百骸，错误的器官饱胀欲裂，却因还没有真正诞下子嗣而封闭着，将一切都包裹在内，无可发泄。

“盖勒特……啊！”邓布利多伸手想要推开少年，但又因他陡然加重的力道再次瘫软在床，胸前甘美的痛楚让他无力反抗。

少年一遍抚摸着他的身体，一边继续褪着他身上的衣物，中年教授成熟敏感的身子仿佛一碰就要流出汁水来，他在这般的爱抚下扭动着，颤抖着，但他依然咬紧了自己的下唇，不愿让那些破碎的呻吟泄出。

当少年解开他全身的遮掩，俯卧在他双腿间亲吻他微微隆起的小腹时，他终于止不住地留下泪来。

“盖勒特，这是你的妹妹呀……”

少年丝毫不为所动，他有些恶意地伸出手从邓布利多私处的缝隙一划而过，惊起男人一颤：“妈咪，你湿了呢。”

成熟的果实在他面前绽放出了自己的甜美，盖勒特再也不想忍耐，他掰开中年教授丰腴的大腿，细腻肥美的臀肉满满地填满掌心，一把都握不住，从他的指缝间溢出来。他忍不住重重地捏了两下，满意地听到了男人压抑的轻哼。

他终于进入了邓布利多的身体，紧致而温暖的甬道瑟缩着吸吮他的性器，他忍不住将自己再埋深一点，将自己全部埋入身下人体内的温度中。

“您身体里好暖啊，妈咪，”他伸手摘下红发教授还架在鼻梁上的金丝眼镜，舔舐他紧闭的湛蓝眼眸，“您紧紧地吸住我了……啊…好舒服……”

“别说了，盖勒特。”邓布利多喘息着把头别到一边，不愿再听到少年的淫词艳语，殊不知自己这样禁欲的神态更是激起了对方的情欲。

“妈咪，无论如何，我是真的非常、非常爱你。父亲无视我，同学惧怕我，董事们想除掉我，只有你，我的妈咪，你是第一个爱我的人，所以我绝不会放手。”

说罢，盖勒特猛地大力抽送起来，白色的蜜液在两人私处的研磨下被打出了泡，一点一点溢出，沾在鲜红的花瓣上，淫靡异常。

邓布利多在少年激烈的动作下终于忍不住从唇齿间吐出了哭叫呻吟。红褐色的发丝沾着汗水一缕缕贴在他美丽的脸庞上，他被盖勒特的性器一下又一下地顶到深处，灭顶的快感侵蚀了他的神志，但他仍几乎本能地护着自己的肚子。

他太累了，与格林德沃的情感消让他太过疲惫，而盖勒特的爱就像烈火一般，灼烧着他的整个心灵，却似乎纯粹得毫无杂质，他不等不承认自己钦慕着这个金发的少年，就像他渴望着温暖的太阳。

太阳在他的体内倾泻了。

 

格林德沃尽兴后阿不思早已承受不住地昏过去了。

他这时才突然想起怀着孩子的邓布利多，体内流淌的血液一点点凉了下去。

打开房门，整栋别墅一片寂静，但门口新添的鞋履告诉他自己的教授和儿子早已回到了家。他强忍着不安四下寻找，甚至连阿不思的房间都打开看了也没有找到邓布利多，最后只剩下房门紧闭的盖勒特的房间了。

格林德沃轻轻地拧开门，骨节分明的手指在一瞬间又再次握紧了，甚至在巨大的力道之下发出了微微的颤抖。

金发少年正从背后紧紧抱着红发教授，两人赤裸的身体间没有一丝空隙，床上凌乱的痕迹仿佛在明晃晃地诉说着不久之前发生的激烈情事。

盖勒特突然睁开了眼，两对罕见的异瞳死死地盯着对方，眼神里的阴鸷与狠厉分毫不差。


End file.
